And The Truth Will Set You Free
| image = Image:Rdr_set_free.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Tall Trees | end = Tall Trees | prereqs = | giver = Edgar Ross | location = West Elizabeth | rewards = | previous = Edgar Ross mission strand: And You Will Know The Truth | next = Martson Ranch Chapter: Abigail Marston mission strand: The Outlaw's Return }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story After the armored car is blown up, John Marston has to reach Dutch Van Der Linde's fort by horseback following Ross and the American Army. After the long ride up into the mountains, in Cochinay, Marston prepares for an attack on Dutch, along with the Agents and the American Army. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites The player must complete And You Will Know The Truth because And The Truth Will Set You Free begins automatically after its conclusion. Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride to Cochinay. *Fight his way to the front gate. *Defend soldiers planting dynamite charges on the gate. *Kill all of Dutch's guards. *Drive Dutch away from his Gatling Gun platform. *Chase Dutch through the caves. Mission Details After another brief cutscene mount your horse and prepare for another long ride with Ross and the US Army. Feel free to jump ahead of the army and ride to the destination. Upon arrival the army will blow open the gate and you'll proceed in on foot. Take out 2 or 3 waves of enemies then run into the village. Mount the gatling gun and take out the enemies in the village, or move to the small hill on the left side just before the gate where you can snipe all but three of the enemies in the village. The last three enemies will be on the left as you enter the gate formally. Keep an eye out as there are TNT crates placed in useful locations that will help you take out a large portion of the men in the village. After you finish off the men in the village, proceed up to the checkpoint and you'll see a small cutscene with the officer. His men will take some time to plant the charges on the door and while they do you have to take out 2 waves of men that appear on the walls of the fort. After this you'll head into the heart of the camp alone to face Dutch and a few of his lackeys. Take aim at the lantern behind Dutch's Maxim machine gun and shoot it to set the camp on fire. After Dutch abandons the machine gun he'll run away and you'll be forced to chase him. Go up the ramp and to the left into the small room, climb the ladder and head across the walkway to the next building. Once inside go up the stairs and head into the tunnel to continue your chase. Climb a bunch of ladders until you've got Dutch cornered at the top of a large cliff. Dutch begins to speak, saying "We cant always fight nature John... We cant always fight change." He also claims "Our time has passed John...." Before falling to his death. You will then start at the bottom of the cliff, looking over Dutch's body when Edgar Ross shows up. Ross says, "In the end you didn't have the guts to shoot him." Ross then asks for John's gun. He gives it to him then places one shot in Dutch's chest, telling him "It looks better on the report that way." He then tells you to go home to your family. "Compass" by Jamie Lidell (Red Dead on Arrival version)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ9iflvCwok, one of the two songs in the game featuring vocals, will start playing, but if you shoot something or get off your horse, it will stop. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills any soldier. *Kills any soldier's horse. *Abandons the soldiers. *Pushes too far ahead of the soldiers when advancing on the enemy. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Pump-action Shotgun (dropped) *Abigail Marston mission strand Achievements Tips and Tricks * If you want to keep playing as John, save your game after this mission. Don't start the Beecher's Hope Ranch chapter, so you will still be able to change outfits. **If you do start the Beecher's Hope missions, you can decide to make a save for the last story mission, but then you will not be able to change outfits and be doomed to always wear the Rancher Outfit, until you complete The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed. Bugs *On the PS3, when the soldier plants the explosive on the main gate, it rarely will disappear when shot instead of exploding. This will require torching yourself or blowing yourself up with dynamite to end the mission and restart from checkpoint. Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player